


Right Behind You

by thebookwormslytherin



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Smut, but nothing else, except kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin
Summary: It is based off the song "If I never see your face again" by Maroon 5 and Rihanna
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Right Behind You

“Don’t do it Y/N. You’ll regret it”, Natasha commented as she noticed your gaze on the dance floor.  
“I’m not even doing anything”, you replied back even though your eyes were fixed at the particular spot. You could see Bucky’s hands wrapping around the blonde’s waist, you could see the way she grinded against him while he looked in your direction. The smirk on his face made it clear that he was doing it make you jealous but you weren’t about to give up yet. You scoffed when he placed his lips against her neck.  
It was like a little game between the two of you. You two hooked up multiple times but neither confessed your feelings for the other, both of you were too stubborn to do it. But when you saw Bucky slipping away, you couldn’t help but follow him. A little far away from the dance floor and he was already cornered by you.  
Your lips were pressed against his and his hands already around your neck. You pushed him against the door while he kissed you as his life depended on it. His hands almost slipped under your shirt when you pulled away.  
“Don’t you have your pretty little girl to go back to?”, you asked between the moans that erupted from him when you kissed his neck.  
“Why don’t you just admit that you are jealous? Tell me you want me and this ends right now”, he murmured and you rolled your eyes.  
“I could say the same for you”, you kiss him one final time before finally leaving.  
“You did it again, didn’t you?”, Natasha questioned as you took your seat beside her. You shrugged and continued sipping on your drink.  
~  
Bucky clenched his fists when he saw you flirting with the new agent. He knew it was your revenge for the time in the club but he couldn’t help getting angry. He hated the way your hands danced around the agent’s arms while you smiled brightly. You couldn’t help but smirk when Bucky stormed out of the room.  
You were on your way to your room when he cornered you. Before you could say anything, his lips were already against yours and You responded back with equal enthusiasm. He finally pulled away when you both were out of breath.  
“Why? Why do you fucking do this to me?”, he asked, his face so near your face that you could feel your breath.  
“Why do you care? Why does it matter to you that I’m with someone else”, you bit your lower lip, waiting for him to answer you.  
“Do you really think he can replace me, doll?”, he whispered in your ear and you shuddered.  
“Can he touch you like I do?”, he asks again but this time, his hands moved around your body while you tried not to moan.  
“Just admit it Bucky, admit your feelings and this game stops right here”, you said in between the gasps.  
“Fine. I fucking love you. I admit it and now this stops?”  
You grinned and nodded before he finally slammed his lips against yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a kudos and a comment, your comments are the only thing that keeps me going


End file.
